Oblivion
by Lolieta19
Summary: A little collection of Sookie's inner thoughts and dreams about Eric Northman. Following the episode in series two in which she dreams of him. I liked the idea so thought I'd continue it. Rated T for future sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

"What are you doing here, Eric?" Sookie whispered under her breath, almost inaudibly. She knew that he'd have no trouble hearing her. She had just been waxing the kitchen floor as Eric appeared suddenly beside her, with no warning whatsoever, not even the most miniscule of sounds. Sookie should have been used to that by now.

"You know that already." Eric murmured; his lips parted ever so slightly. He was hunched over to look into Sookie's eyes, who now realised she was still crouched on the floor.

Raising herself with dignity, Sookie gave Eric's clothing an incredulous once-over. He was dressed in tight fitting jeans and a plain black t-shirt. Sookie tried without success to avert her eyes from admiring his broad, masculine shoulders.

After some time, she managed to divert her eyes from Eric's top half and focused on brushing the dirt from her Merlotte's uniform. It would be going in the washing machine just as soon as Eric left, but Sookie found that it was the perfect excuse not to look at Eric while she spoke.

"How would I know?" Sookie muttered; eyebrows furrowing as she fiddled with her plain white t-shirt. In truth, Sookie was frightened at the fact that just moments before Eric's arrival she had been thinking about him, dreaming about him.

"I can feel your emotions, Sookie." Eric stated. "You forget you've had my blood." He raised a cautious hand to brush the golden hair back from her warm face.

"I didn't forget." Sookie lied, feeling her cheeks redden. She often forgot the fact that Eric could sense her emotions, until she was in a situation where it came in handy, or often irritating, such as now.

Sookie paused, deciding whether to ask the question playing on her tongue. "What emotions were you feeling, exactly?"

She sensed, rather than saw Eric approach her inhumanly fast. He was a thousand year old vampire, and he did nothing to conceal that knowledge. She felt Eric's hand graze her cheek soothingly, before tucking away a lock of her golden hair behind her ear. He was stood directly behind her, and Sookie found herself instinctively leaning back into him.

"I think you know that, too." Eric murmured in her ear. Sookie felt an involuntary tremor rock through her body at his close proximity. It was either fear or arousal, or most likely; both. Sookie tended to get the lines blurred when it came to vampires, particularly this one.

"I-" Sookie began, she was about to say "I think I do too", but she thought better of it. If Eric thought for one second that Sookie was admitting her feelings for him to herself, he wouldn't hold back one ounce.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sookie lied. She was thankful that her face was out of Eric's intense gaze, knowing that if not she would most definitely crack.

"Don't you?" Eric whispered huskily, his warm breath sending pleasurable shivers through her ear and surrounding skin. Sookie's thoughts began to cloud, her eyes closing. She half-heartedly fought against Eric as he span her around to face him, but it was no use. Sookie had already given in; to Eric, to her body and most of all to herself. She wanted him.

Eric leaned forward as if to kiss her, but the kiss never came. Instead, Sookie found herself staring deeply into eyes that she could almost fall into. They were hypnotising her. The universe didn't matter, Bill didn't matter; nothing mattered.

Sookie woke in her large double bed soaked in a cold sweat. She'd sat up suddenly, exhaling erratically. She initially felt relieved; and then came the bitter disappointment. It was just a dream after all. The conflicting emotions consumed her, and Sookie found herself longing for those oblivion-like eyes to find her once more.


	2. Chapter 2

The day after Sookie's dream seemed to stretch on forever. Throughout her tenuous shift at Merlotte's, she simply longed for nightfall. She hoped to see Bill, or Eric. She didn't know. All Sookie knew was that she needed to see them in her real life, so as to figure this out for herself. There was no denying that there was _something _between Eric and herself, but Sookie had convinced herself that it had just been the after-effects of his blood. She thought she hadn't drunk his blood willingly, but although he'd tricked her, Eric hadn't _forced _her to drink it, and so it had been her own doing. Had she wanted to? Sookie didn't know. The thoughts were beginning to give her a headache. All she knew was that it had killed her to see Eric 'hurt', and she'd been prepared to do _anything _in her power to prevent it.

"You okay, Sook?" The comfortingly familiar voice of Tara asked her from behind the bar. Tara had plenty of her own troubles, and Sookie didn't want to add to them.

"Fine, just tired, that's all." Sookie lied, smiling cheerfully at her friend.

"Staying awake all night with vampires does that to you." Tara muttered. Sookie ignored the remark; after all, Tara had many of her own reasons for disliking vampires.

When darkness came, Sookie welcomed it as though it were a warm blanket. She spent her days filled with anxiety, but when night returned, she was protected. Eric and Bill wouldn't let a thing harm her, and she was beginning to learn just how many 'things' were out there.

Sookie waved a farewell to Sam and Lafayette, taking care to tell them to let Arlene and Tara know she said goodbye, as they were serving when she left.

As she exited Merlotte's through the backdoor, Sookie felt a gust of cool wind burst onto her face. Odd weather for Bon Temps, she thought, before making her way to her bright yellow car parked just around the corner. She intended to head straight to Bill's.

A pale hand suddenly shot out in front of her, spinning her around. Sookie screamed in terror, she was being kidnapped. The hand covered her mouth, and as she quietened down enough to look into her kidnapper's face, she recognised the deep eyes that she'd dreamt of. (Could it have only been last night?)

Eric appeared as calm and uncaring as ever, as he asked "finished?"

Sookie nodded her head slowly, bewildered at the way in which he had approached her. She often thought that vampires forgot how susceptible humans could be to the fears of the dark, even if they did hang around with vampires occasionally.

Eric removed his hand slowly, allowing Sookie her mouth back.

"Why did you do that?" Sookie demanded, heaving her bag back onto her shoulder.

Eric looked bemused. "I appeared to you when you first came out of the back door to this… place" Eric shot Merlotte's a look of contempt. "Not my fault you failed to notice me."

It hadn't been wind after all, Sookie realised. She sighed in relief, her heart still racing. She'd thought… well, she didn't quite know what she'd thought, but what she did know was that Eric wasn't here for just a friendly visit.

"What's wrong?" Sookie asked, worry spreading across her features.

"Does something have to be wrong for me to be here?" Eric asked, smiling wickedly.

"You hate Bon Temps." Sookie stated. It wasn't a question.

Eric sighed and looked around contemptuously once more. "You're right, I do."

Sookie felt a wave of defiance rush over her, Bon Temps was her hometown, her birthplace. She didn't care for people to judge it.

"Then maybe you should go back to Shreveport, Eric." She spat, turning to storm off in the opposite direction.

Eric grabbed both of her wrists tightly, turning her back to face him. Sookie fought against his iron hold, but to no avail. Eric was simply too strong, and it hurt her to fight it.

"Are you done?" Eric asked, his eyes glittering. "You were the one who brought up my dislike of this place."

Sookie began to interrupt, but Eric held up a finger to shush her. Sookie wouldn't usually stand for such behaviour, but his look was so seriously intense that Sookie automatically found her-self mute.

"I came to see you." Eric stated, his face softening. Unusual gentleness replaced his normal hard expression, and Sookie felt her self-control slide slightly.

"I gathered that" she murmured quietly. It was probably inaudible to another human, but Eric's sensitive vampire ears heard it perfectly clear.

Sookie focused on Eric's face, it was still soft, gazing at her. She forced herself to ignore it. "What do you need?"

Eric laughed hoarsely. "I don't need anything; it's what I want that matters."

Sookie felt the warmth spread to her cheeks before she could prevent it. She did her best to maintain a defiant expression, despite her self-control squandering even further.

"I'm Bill's." Sookie stated loudly, as though that would solve everything.

Surprise flickered across Eric's face, followed by evident humour. "I didn't mean _that_, although it's good to know you're on the same page as me, Sookie."

Sookie blushed fiercely; she'd assumed that Eric was talking about her. Her dream had muddled up her normal reactions and logic.

Eric continued before giving her a chance to respond; "What I _want _is for you to come to Shreveport tomorrow, at nightfall precisely. No later."

"Why?" Sookie demanded. She wasn't willing to put herself in a position where her self-control could evaporate entirely.

"Relax. I have a proposal for you; that's all." Eric murmured, watching her intently.

"Not unless Bill accompanies me." Sookie replied determinedly.

Surprise flickered across Eric's face once more. "Bill didn't tell you? He has business in New Orleans; he'll be away for three days at minimum."

Betrayal and hurt flooded through Sookie. Why wouldn't Bill tell her something like that? They'd had their troubles the last few weeks, but she was certain he would have told her these plans. She looked at Eric for further explanations, and found him watching her with amusement.

"It's top-secret, I'm afraid." Eric smiled devilishly. "I'm sure he has a good reason for not telling you."

Sookie immediately became suspicious, it was extremely unlikely for Eric to console her, let alone talk up Bill. Then again, Eric did like to be playful.

"See you tomorrow." Eric laughed, his grip slackening on her wrists before he vanished in front of her eyes. Sookie felt the emptiness around her, and it took her a few minutes to realise where she was.

Her night had been entirely ruined; Sookie had planned to go to Bill's for a night of passion to ease her guilty mind. She hadn't cheated on Bill, so why did it feel like she had? Sookie could only assume that her guilty conscience was there because she actually felt something for Eric.

Sookie didn't much feel like going home and wallowing in her own depression, so she decided to head back into Merlotte's for a drink. She hardly ever spent time there as a customer, after all.

Sam's face lit up as he spotted Sookie returning to the bar. "Couldn't stay away for long?" He asked teasingly.

"Nope" Sookie laughed. She liked Sam, not exactly in a possible-boyfriend way like she used to, but she liked him, nevertheless.

Sookie took a seat at the bar as Sam began to reply, and found her-self drifting into a daydream.

"I came here for what I want. And what I want is you." He whispered huskily into her ear. Sookie shivered in response, realising that she found a secret thrill in his bluntness.

She looked longingly into his eyes, _those eyes. _She couldn't even try to resist them, nor did she want to. Eric lifted her off her feet in one quick motion, bending his blonde head to kiss her deeply, intimately. Their lips found each other easily, and Sookie had the peculiar image of a magnet being drawn to metal. That was what she felt like, a magnet; uncontrollable and unstoppable.

They were in her bedroom, not the parking lot, but Eric had the same appearance. Black boots, navy blue jeans and a black fitted t-shirt that accentuated his broad shoulders. That was enough to send tremors through Sookie.

Eric laid Sookie down on her double bed, before removing his shirt quickly. His pale chest and stomach were bare and smooth, yet toned. Sookie found herself admiring the outlines of muscle across his stomach.

Eric leant above Sookie, bending to meet her lips once more. His were damp and forceful, as though they were trying to bury themselves inside her. He pulled back from her lips to kiss her body. She was still clothed, but felt the pressure of his lips against her body as clearly as if she were bare-skinned. She breathed deeply, succumbing to her fiery desire for Eric.

"Sookie…" He whispered, kissing further and further down her body. Sookie's eyes began to roll back in her head, her eyelids fluttering erratically.

"Sookie?" Sam's voice called, bringing her back to the present. Sookie cleared her throat and forced a grin at him.

"Sorry Sam! Long day, you know?" She laughed heartily. Sam looked unconvinced, but went about starting his conversation with her once more.

Sookie had no idea how she was going to make it through the following night.


	3. Chapter 3

Sookie spent the entire next day overcome with anxiety. She felt so _stupid_, letting Eric get to her in a way he never had before. Deep down inside her somewhere, Sookie was remotely aware that she was awakening to her feelings. Eric himself hadn't changed at all in the way he regarded her, nor his attitude toward her. Sookie was simply beginning to react to it. She couldn't exactly deny it, not while her dreams and fantasies were forcing her towards the inevitable conclusion, but every time she let the thought in for a second, the guilt overwhelmed her.

Technically, Sookie hadn't done a damn thing wrong. She'd fantasised about another guy, but so what? Bill probably did, too. In fact, he'd _drunk _from other women. Sookie knew that as a fact, and for a vampire, the lines between hunger and lust were very much blurred.

"Don't make excuses, Sookie." She scolded herself out loud, earning a few wary glances from the townsfolk around her. She had entirely forgotten where she was.

She looked up to see Sam watching her concernedly. "What's up, Sook?"

Sookie exhaled in frustration as she regarded Sam. He'd not only been a great boss, but he'd also been a wonderful friend to her for the past five years that she'd worked at Merlotte's, and she'd confided many things in him over the years. Somehow, though, Sookie didn't think that Sam would quite digest this information whilst still respecting her.

So Sookie did what she did best, she raised her mental guards against the piercing minds surrounding her, and mostly; judging her, and smiled the brilliant nervous smile she wore so well.

"Nothing, Sam. Just eager to get off work, is all." She replied earnestly. It was true, in a way.

Tonight was the night that Eric had requested Sookie go to Shreveport, to the vampire bar Fangtasia. Although 'requested' may have been too nice a word, 'ordered' was more like it.

Sookie was nervous, not about what plans Eric may have in store for her, she was pretty used to his wild demands by now, demands that usually resulted in her suffering. No, Sookie was nervous because she was acutely aware of every single heartbeat in her chest, every flutter of her eyelash, every hair standing upright on her body, all at the mere suspense of seeing Eric Northman alone. She wasn't sure she could handle it; Sookie's self-control had been somewhat off lately.

Sam was still fixated at Sookie, his features worrisome; "Something going on tonight, Sook?"

You could say that. Sookie's mouth twitched slightly while she pondered telling Sam about her visit to Fangtasia. It couldn't hurt; she wouldn't have to tell him the true reason for her anxiety.

Sookie spoke quickly before she changed her mind. "Eric pretty much summoned me to Fangtasia tonight, that vampire bar in Shreveport." Sookie paused to make sure Sam knew where she was talking about. He nodded expectantly, everybody knew about Fangtasia. "Well, I'm just a bit nervous about what he has planned for me and my, ah, _disability._"

This wasn't technically a lie, but it wasn't the truth, either. Still, it was a good excuse for her jittery behaviour and poor customer service today. Sookie wasn't the best barmaid in the world, but she usually managed each shift with a bright smile and a helpful attitude that earned her a fair amount in tips. Today had been different, and that difference had clearly caught Sam's attention. Not good.

"I thought you'd seemed distracted." Sam frowned, his eyes darting around in thought. "Listen, I know you're not supposed to finish for another hour, but if you're going to Shreveport at nightfall, as I assume you are?" Sookie nodded in assent. "Well, you need the time to get ready and prepare yourself. Here is the last place you need to be if you're anxious."

Sookie could have kissed Sam right there. She knew, though not from their words exactly, that her fellow waitresses thought Sam favoured her. She often wondered that her-self, but the truth was that Sam and Sookie were just close friends. He'd even slept on her bed in the form of a collie, once. Sam was a shapeshifter, see, and he'd confided that secret in Sookie. Although finding Sam's naked body in the space the collie had been wasn't a great way to reveal such a huge secret, Sookie thought.

Sookie shook herself back to the here and now.

"Oh, Sam, are you sure? You wouldn't be slack of waitresses without me?" Sookie resisted the urge to hug Sam, but she couldn't hide the gleeful hope behind her eyes.

"We'll manage. Holly has just come in, and Arlene's on 'til closing. Though you can make it up to me by working your Saturday off, if you want" He smiled at Sookie warmly.

"Of course I will, thanks Sam." Sookie gave him an answering smile, already discarding her apron and making her way to the back door. She didn't have the time or the will to say goodbye to anyone. She craved a hot shower, and in spite of her head's warnings, Sookie wanted to choose a nice outfit to wear for Shreveport. It was Fangtasia, after all.

After her warm shower, Sookie felt remarkably more relaxed. She dried her hair mechanically, taking time to make sure each golden strand lay smooth and flat. She knew that she was playing with dangerous territory, but she wanted to look nice. She also felt incredible anger towards Bill for leaving her unannounced and unprotected, and that only made her want to distract herself even more. She was so _sick _of Bill hurting her.

Sookie's anxiety returned, crawling through her veins like tar as she surveyed her wardrobe. Eric usually remarked on anything she wore, so she wasn't sure why she was suddenly being so choosy.

Finally, Sookie picked out a simple, blood-red dress. She realised how tantalising it would look to the vampires in Fangtasia, but she had always admired the contrast between the bold red of the dress and the softness of her blonde hair. It wasn't fancy or ostentatious, no, just a knee length, long-sleeved simple dress. Sophisticated, Sookie realised.

She slipped into her plain, white pumps on her way to the door. Sookie loved her pumps; they were a source of comfort and practicality. She wasn't a high heels kind of woman, never was and never would be. Her feet simply protested them.

The drive to Shreveport seemed to fly, though Sookie couldn't remember speeding at any point. Her grandmother had always told her that time had a knack of speeding up when you were dreading something. Sookie wasn't exactly dreading this meeting with Eric, but she was wary of it, and she guessed that that amounted to the same result.

All too soon Sookie was at the door of Fangtasia, where the burly vampire bouncer immediately stepped aside to let her in, Eric had clearly informed him of her visit. She gave him a nervous smile as she passed by.

"Evening, Miss Stackhouse." The man's deep voice boomed. Sookie reddened, she wasn't sure of the man's name, so she acknowledged his sentiment with a nod. It seemed to satisfy him, however.

"Hello, Sookie." A voice greeted her almost immediately. Pam had been watching for her entry, evidently.

Pam was not exactly what you'd call a _friendly _vampire, but she was one of the closest Sookie had come to. She was fiercely loyal to Eric, as he was her maker, so really she could be capable of anything. Sookie didn't underestimate that fact.

"Hi Pam" Sookie greeted the young-ish vampire. "Eric around?" She already knew the answer, but it was best to be polite with Pam.

"He's awaiting you in his office, looking rather smouldering, as I'm sure you'll find out." Pam winked at Sookie teasingly and moved away to talk to one of her clientele. Eric made sure that the vampires at Fangtasia worked their slots at the bar. Their jobs weren't exactly conventional, Sookie only knew that they sat around while humans gaped, and in some cases, tried to seduce them. These humans were known locally as fang-bangers.

Sookie tried not to read into Pam's departing statement and wink, she had always acted that way, after all. As she made her way to Eric's office, Sookie felt goose pimples rise on her body that had nothing whatsoever to do with the cold.

She reached the large, heavy door to Eric's office and paused awkwardly. She'd only ever been here with Bill, and at the moment she was struggling to remember the procedure for entering the Sheriff's office. Sookie decided a conventional knock was her best bet.

"Enter." Eric's deep voice sounded; the same voice that had whispered her name so passionately in her dreams. Sookie felt her-self shiver, and opened the door cautiously.

"Sookie, sit." Eric smiled briefly from behind his desk, arching an eyebrow at her quizzically. Sookie realised she was openly gaping at the man behind the desk. He was dressed in nothing but tight black pants; and they didn't leave a lot to the imagination.

"You seem nervous." He noted, his lips curling in a very mocking smile.

Sookie forced herself to tear her eyes away from the beautiful pale skin of his chest to sit her-self in the chair opposite him. She was briefly aware of her heartbeat speeding up, and knew Eric could hear it too. Not only that, he could sense her moods, she remembered with a pang.

"Just anxious as to what you want with me now." Sookie responded truthfully. "Why on earth are you dressed like that? Or should I say not dressed?" Sookie looked him over, faking contempt. In reality, she was using it as an excuse to admire his physique.

"Scantily clad, you mean?" Eric asked innocently, Sookie nodded. "Pam thought it was a good idea for the male vampires to ah, _show more skin_. She didn't think it fair that the women had to dress so skimpy, and not us."

Sookie wasn't expecting that, she'd thought he'd simply tried to seduce her. It would have been very Eric.

"Sounds fair" she agreed.

Eric nodded enthusiastically. "The times have changed. I don't want Fangtasia to be seen as sexist. Plus I do like the chance to show off."

Sookie couldn't stifle the giggle that erupted from her mouth. Showing off was definitely what Eric did best, modesty was not.

"Do you like it?" He asked suddenly. Sookie jumped slightly, caught off guard with Eric's question. She looked at him questioningly, but Eric simply looked back expectantly.

"You look dashing, Eric." Sookie replied mockingly. He didn't need to know what she was really thinking, but of course, he could feel her mood.

"I know your mood, even if you won't admit to it." Eric grinned at her knowingly. "Your heart beat did not race because you were nervous. Not that type of nervous, anyway."

Sookie flushed; something she hardly ever did. She recomposed herself relatively quickly.

"Well if you know, there's no need to ask." She replied with warning, not taking her eyes from her hands in her lap. She didn't trust herself to look at Eric just now.

She heard Eric sigh and chuckle. "You will be mine, Sookie, there is not long to wait." He said it matter-of-factly, and if there was one thing Sookie hated, it was people deciding her future. She was about to snap at Eric when he continued; "Now, down to business. I summoned you here because I suspect that someone is trying to steal from me. There are no human staff here tonight, but if you can come by again tomorrow night to ah, interview them, I would appreciate it."

Sookie knew that Eric had attempted to phrase this in a polite way, but the intent was there. She had no damn choice. Luckily, she wasn't scheduled to work tomorrow night so she wouldn't have to disappoint Sam. She felt like she'd had already, anyway.

"You sure seem to get yourself into a lot of trouble, Eric." She wagged her finger at him, somewhat flirtatiously.

"Trouble finds me, actually." Eric disagreed, his eyes widening in mock innocence. "Anyway, tomorrow the same time" Eric stated.

"Sure, okay." Sookie knew her willingness wouldn't matter, but Eric wanted it because he wanted her. "How much will I be paid for this?" Sookie asked dangerously.

Surprise flickered across Eric's face for a split second, and then it had vanished before Sookie could even swear she'd seen it.

"Is that payment in cash, or physical favours?" Eric winked "I'd be happy to oblige."

Sookie reluctantly squashed down the excitement bubbling through her. "I'll take cash, but thanks for the offer." She attempted a nonchalant roll of the eyes, but it didn't quite come across.

"I hear the rejection come from your mouth, but your feelings are telling me otherwise." Eric murmured interestedly, leaning across the desk towards her.

Sookie attempted miserably to supress the flips her stomach was doing in that moment. It was no use. Eric simply got to her.

Eric abandoned his usual demeanour and gazed at her intently. "Sookie, what's changed about you?"

"I-" speech was seemingly failing Sookie for the first time in as long as she could remember. Sookie had never been this nervous with a man before, at least not with one that she already knew. She felt the throbbing between her legs as she glanced over Eric. His hair was dishevelled, and Sookie found herself longing to run her hands through it.

Realisation dawned on Eric's face, and a smile flickered on his lips. Sookie wanted to slap herself; she couldn't even control herself for one night. She needed to get out of there, away from Eric, before she did something she would regret.

She turned awkwardly in her chair to move, her sight and thoughts foggy with the dizziness that had consumed her. A cold hand found hers, and pulled her into an upright position.

Sookie registered that she was pressed up against a muscular, toned body. Eric's. His fingers were trailing down her arm, sending shivers through her. _It must be another dream_, Sookie thought to herself.

"Sookie" Eric whispered once, before his mouth descended on hers. His lips weren't quite forceful, but they met Sookie's with certain urgency. She found herself forgetting everything, all her restraints and guilt fell away as she melted into the kiss. It felt like finding something you'd lost a long, long time ago. Sookie felt at home.

Eric was everywhere. He was clouding all her thoughts with his lips and his deep, soulful eyes. His hands were caressing Sookie all over, pausing here and there while he moved his lips to her neck. It must have been incredibly hard to resist biting her, Sookie realised, but Eric managed it.

He paused to look at her properly, lust evident on his face. He'd wanted this for a long time. Not only could Sookie see that in his attitude, but he'd told her a thousand times.

Eric's fangs were extended slightly, a tell-tale sign that he was turned on, or hungry. Or both. Sookie, feeling daring, raised a finger to brush one of his fangs lovingly. It extended even further, if that were possible. Sookie heard a faint moan sound from Eric's throat.

"I will have you, Sookie, now that I know you want me too." Eric whispered huskily, his fangs preventing his speech from being perfectly clear. Sookie heard him, and felt excitement pulse inside her in response. It was even better than her fantasies.

His lips were on hers again, and Sookie thought she could quite happily kiss Eric forever. He was a thousand years old, and his technique was quite perfected. She felt a gasp leave her mouth as Eric brushed a hand against her inner thigh.

At that moment, the door to Eric's office flew open. Pam was mid-speech.

"Eric, some vampire is complaining-" She paused, eyebrows raised as she took in the scene. "My my, Sookie, I guess you found him smouldering after all."

Sookie separated herself from Eric quickly, untangling her arms from around his neck awkwardly. He stepped back too, then towards Pam, who clearly felt his anger as she backed away.

"You knew I had company, Pam. Knock in future." It sounded perfectly polite, but anybody who knew Eric could read the threat under those words. Pam nodded soundlessly, backing out of the door.

The mood had been somewhat broken since Pam entered the room. Sookie felt embarrassed at herself for giving into a half-naked man so easily. She rearranged herself, making it clear that they were not going to be continuing. Eric brushed a strand of golden hair from her face, and reluctantly sat back in his chair.

Sookie's breathing was still erratic, but she looked at Eric defiantly. "See you tomorrow."

Eric's lips formed a smile, and he nodded eagerly. "Tomorrow, then."


	4. Chapter 4

Sookie woke the next morning with her heart racing. Initially, she'd thought her entire experience with Eric the night before had simply been another one of her dreams, until it dawned on her that it had actually happened. Not only had they kissed, but Sookie had to return to Fangtasia again _tonight. _She didn't want to even consider what could happen. She knew she was being naïve, but Sookie felt a resolve in her to simply carry out Eric's business orders and then leave. She could do that much.

During her shower, Sookie let her thoughts roam back to the previous night. It was wrong, but she'd felt excitement at the danger involved in what she was doing. Not the danger from Eric, she knew, somehow, that he would never hurt her. The danger came from Bill finding out. She knew he would respect her decision, but that thought made her feel even worse.

As Sookie's thoughts replayed the night before, she realised that a conventional cold shower may have been more appropriate given the, ah, circumstances.

It was Sookie's day off, but she desperately wished that it wasn't. Yesterday she would have given just about anything to have a day off from Merlotte's Bar and Grill, but today she could do with the distraction. Her nerves were shot from her thoughts and feelings about Eric.

Sookie decided to do something she very rarely did, and visit her brother at the home where they and their parents once lived. It was full of memories and reminders of their death, which was why Sookie tended to avoid it. She wasn't sure how Jason managed to live there.

She pulled on some denim cut-offs and her free Fangtasia t-shirt, admiring the bright weather outside. Sookie loved the summer, and though her gran had always chided her for it, sunbathing.

"Jason?" Sookie called as she knocked for the third time on the heavy wooden door. It was eleven in the morning, and Jason was a heavy sleeper. You'd be lucky if you caught him up any time before noon.

"Jason!" Sookie yelled. She wasn't going without a fight.

The door opened suddenly, the bright sun casting against the shirtless Jason brightly.

"Jesus, Sook. What time do you call this?" He murmured, rubbing his eyes with the backs of his fists, a movement he'd done every morning as long as Sookie could remember.

"Not all of us wake up in the afternoon, Jason. Besides, I got stuff to do later." Sookie smiled brightly at her brother, only now realising how much she'd missed him lately.

He continued to rub his eyes, yawning in the process.

"You gonna let me in?" Sookie asked. If you didn't ask you didn't get with Jason. It wasn't that he was simple… but yes, he was simple.

"Sure." Jason nodded, still half asleep. He moved away from the door, which Sookie took as her invitation. She closed the door behind her, and when she turned to face the messy sitting room, Jason was spread out on the sofa.

"You not working today, Jason?" Sookie asked, perching on the edge of his armchair.

"Not until two. Hoyt and Lafayette offered to work the morning shift." Jason muttered in between yawning.

Sookie laughed heartily. "Offered, or did you order them to?"

Jason was the supervisor of the Bon Temps Parish road crew, and you bet he made the most of that fact. Hoyt would do anything Jason asked of him even if he wasn't the boss, though.

"Same thing" Jason murmured. "So what stuff have you got to do later, sis?"

Sookie was surprised he remembered, even if she had said it only moments before. The only thing Jason usually remembered was the body of the woman he'd slept with the night before.

"Errands, mostly" Sookie paused, before continuing "and I'm going to Fangtasia tonight."

Jason's features remained emotionless. "Bill taking you there?" He asked quietly.

"Bill's away at the moment. Eric's asked me to do something for him, and I agreed." Sookie murmured cautiously. Jason had gotten used to Bill, but he didn't like the sound of Eric.

"Sookie, I don't think you should get mixed up in vampire business." Jason's voice quivered, "You can't trust them."

"I can't trust humans, either." Sookie snapped.

"But at least you know what they're thinking. You know if they mean you harm." Jason stated, watching Sookie intently.

"Eric wouldn't hurt me. Not like humans have hurt me, at least." Sookie muttered. Jason was right, there was no doubt about that, but Sookie _knew _Eric. She knew that he'd never do the things to her that Rene had done. Human's behaviour could be much more appalling.

"I hope you're right, Sook, I do." Jason grunted. Sookie resisted the urge to argue back at him, Jason wouldn't understand. He'd never known a vampire the way she had.

The next hour passed with pleasantries with Jason, and Sookie felt better for it as she left. She always felt better after a reunion with her brother, however short.

The evening came far too quickly, and once again Sookie found herself in the awkward position of choosing something practical to wear to Shreveport. Fangtasia would be open, so she'd have to dress to fit in with the crowd.

After scanning her wardrobe for what seemed like the hundredth time, Sookie plucked out the floral dress she'd worn the first time she'd met Eric. It seemed perfect, somehow. She brushed through her tangled hair over and over until it fell in calm waves below her shoulders. Glancing at the clock, Sookie debated the alice band she'd worn with this dress last time, but eventually decided against it. She'd look like she'd tried too hard, and the last thing she needed was to give Eric that satisfaction.

The drive to Shreveport wasn't as nerve-wracking as it had been the night before. Sookie had given into Eric, and that was that. She expected to have better control tonight.

She couldn't have been more wrong.

The burly vampire at the door welcomed her again and she flashed him a confident smile. It was amazing what a pretty dress could do to a girl's self-esteem.

"Sookie, you're early!" Pam exclaimed, appearing in front of her in that sudden way that vampires do to remind humans how much more superior they are.

"I didn't think Eric would mind, I had nothing else to do at home." Sookie smiled slightly.

"Oh, I'm sure he won't mind. Here, let me take you to the booth he's in." Pam signalled to the line of booths at the back of the bar, framed in dim lighting. Sookie didn't think Eric had picked one of them at random, somehow.

Sookie thought she could find Eric's booth by herself, but it wasn't smart to deny Pam's help, so she followed her speedily.

She cast a look around the bar as she walked; it was busy, even for Fangtasia's usual standards. Sookie thought she spotted some new vampires, but she wasn't sure if they were staff. Eric didn't normally accept new staff readily.

Eric came into her view as she brought her eyes back ahead of her. Sookie's heart sped up, and she cursed herself mentally. Eric was looking spectacularly gorgeous that night, dressed in a black shirt that contrasted with his golden hair perfectly. He had his hands folded under his chin, and raised his eyes to look at Sookie at the precise moment she looked at him.

Sookie felt the electricity pulse through her. It happened every single time Eric caught her eye, but Sookie still couldn't get used to it.

Eric glanced at the clock above the bar as Sookie sat across from him. "Sookie, eager to be with me, I see." His tone was mocking, but his smile was genuine and friendly, so Sookie couldn't repress the grin that flashed across her face.

"Nice booth." Sookie commented, looking around the dim-lighted area meaningfully.

If it was possible for a vampire to blush, Sookie thought Eric might have in that moment.

"Yes, well I thought privacy would be best for our, ah, business." Eric purred. Sookie repressed a tremor at the tone of his voice.

"But first" Eric continued, "I think we should talk about what happened last night."

Sookie automatically became defensive. "What about it?"

Eric reached over to grasp her hand in his, causing Sookie to lose her train of thought for a moment. His fingers rubbed her pale hand gently.

"I want you to be mine, will you?" He murmured, gazing at her intently. Sookie felt the shock course through her, Eric often said she would be his, but he'd never actually _asked. _

She took a moment to recompose herself before responding, during which time Eric's touch became more and more stimulating. Sookie felt the flips in her stomach quicken.

"Eric, I'm a human, I'm not anybody's possession." Sookie stated defiantly.

Eric's eyes hardened for a moment. "I could protect you easily. Nobody would attempt to hurt you knowing that you were the Sheriff of area five's."

"I can't think about that right now. I don't know what's going on with Bill, and I don't know how I feel about you yet." Sookie said truthfully. Honesty was her best bet.

Eric let go of her hand. "I think you do know how you feel, Sookie. And as for Bill, he's hurt you more times than you deserve."

"You've hurt me, too." Sookie murmured. It was true, Eric had done things that had hurt her before now, and he knew it. Eric quietened as he searched her face.

"That was before I loved you." He muttered, not knowing how those words meant to Sookie. She felt her pulse quicken and her insides melt at Eric's rare show of emotion.

Sookie was attempting to form a coherent reply, but Eric continued before she could do so. "We better get down to business. I need you to read the minds of the humans in this bar, preferably without touching them. I don't want to make a scene." He grinned mischievously; Eric loved nothing more than making a scene. "I myself have glamored every human to think of their deepest secret. That should make it easier for you."

"I'll try, sometimes contact is necessary though." Sookie cleared her throat. Eric nodded.

Sookie focused on the hums of each individual human in the bar. It took some time, but Eric sat quietly and patiently, watching her intently.

_Need to have sex with a vampire tonight; Barbara said everyone should try it._

Sookie seemed to hear that in everybody's thoughts lately. She switched to the next mind.

_Can't believe I cheated on Matt with a vampire… _

_Don't know what to do, I need more V_

Sookie made a mental note to tell that person to get the hell out of a vampire bar before he got himself killed. Another part of her thought he would have it coming for being so stupid.

_I just know they're going to find out, the money in the safe must have gone down by now_

Bingo. Sookie opened her eyes to find Eric's gaze still fixated on her.

"The woman over there, in the black leather tank top; she did it." Sookie gestured to the woman beside the bar at the opposite end of the room.

Eric nodded in the woman's direction and before Sookie could blink a vampire had escorted her into the back room.

Eric was smirking in achievement, and a sudden realisation dawned on Sookie.

"Why didn't you glamour every human and ask who did it?" She asked through gritted teeth. Eric knew he could do it, since he'd glamoured them to think of their secrets.

Eric laughed freely, and Sookie, even in her rage, couldn't help but admire the way he looked when he laughed. His broad chest fell and rose in rhythm with his careless laughter.

"You're smarter than I give you credit for, Sookie." He paused, Sookie glared at him, though her heart was still beating furiously. "If I'm honest, I just wanted to spend some time with you."

"Normal people just ask." Sookie muttered under her breath, she knew he would hear.

"I fall into neither of those categories." Eric stated, looking up at her through his oblivion-like blue eyes.

Sookie lost herself for a moment. "Yes, you're something else entirely." She murmured. It was supposed to be sarcastic, but Sookie realised too late that she sounded passionate.

Eric reached over to trail his long fingers against the softness of her cheek. Sookie didn't even attempt to resist it, but let her-self revel in the gentleness of Eric's touch.

"Be mine; Sookie." His deep voice purred, and before she knew what was happening he had stood and swept her off her feet quite literally, speeding into his office with her cradled against his muscular chest. Sookie's breathing quickened.

Eric set her down on his desk, remaining where he stood so that Sookie's legs were entwined around his waist. Sookie blushed as she felt the hardness in Eric's pants press against her.

Sookie was sure that her heart was trying to escape from her chest; she'd never felt it beat so quickly and loudly. Eric could hear it, of course, and he ran a finger over the place where her heart raced.

Eric met her mouth suddenly and passionately, his cold lips pressing against hers forcefully. Sookie was still adjusting to the perfection of Eric's kissing. She matched his pace willingly, wrapping her legs tighter around him tighter to convey her wishes.

Eric obeyed her unspoken wishes by pressing himself against her even more so. His fingers trailed up her arms, sending vibrations of electricity through her body. Sookie felt a gasp escape from her lips into Eric's mouth as his fingers found her bosom.

She had never been so intimate with anyone but Bill, and Sookie was revelling in that fact. She was adjusting to Eric's motions and the huge amount of passion he showed.

Sookie ran her hands through the shock of golden hair on Eric's head, feeling its softness graze her fingers tentatively. It was as though even Eric's hair was reacting to her.

She trailed her hands down the front of the vampire's body, lingering on his toned stomach, until she tentatively grazed a hand across the crotch of his pants. She felt the bulge beneath, and Eric's moan vibrated into Sookie's mouth.

Sookie broke away from the intensity of the kiss, leaning her head back to signal to Eric that it was okay for him to bite. She wanted him to, and she was giving him her permission.

Eric's lips grazed across the soft skin of her throat, and Sookie felt the sharpness of his already extended fangs against her delicate skin. She braced herself for the stab of pain.

It never came. Eric had raised his head suddenly and his body tensed.

"What is it?" Sookie asked breathlessly. Only something serious could have happened to distract Eric at a time like this.

"The human, she had a stake." Eric spat bitterly. His hearing was impeccable, but obviously not when he was kissing Sookie.

"Who has she killed?" Sookie asked, bracing herself for the worst.

"Fiona, the bar woman" Eric muttered. "The human is dead now, my Pam killed her." Sookie heard the appreciation for Pam's act in his voice, and felt a pang of anger that was completely silly and unreasonable. Of course Pam had to kill her, she'd had a stake.

Before Sookie could make any kind of response, Eric had disentangled himself from between the tight grip of her legs.

"I have to go, they're wondering where I am." Eric said, stroking Sookie's hair. "One day we won't be interrupted. Think about what I asked, Sookie."


End file.
